


give me the green light (i'm ready to go right now)

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, The 100 (TV) Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Out at dinner with Clarke’s parents, Bellamy orders Clarke to rub her clit under the table, but not get off.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157
Collections: Anonymous, The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	give me the green light (i'm ready to go right now)

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever attempt at writing ANYTHING (much less smut) lol enjoy

Clarke can’t believe she got herself in this situation. She knows it’s a bad idea, _knows_ she shouldn’t be doing this, but here she is. Sweat beading on her temple, thighs quivering, two fingers down her pants, rubbing circles on her aching clit. _So close_ to cumming. 

Normally in times like this, Clarke would be having a good time, especially with the warm heat of Bellamy sitting right next to her, his hand harshly gripping her thigh. In fact, she was in a similar position just last night. 

Clarke was sitting in between Bellamy’s strong thighs on the couch in their apartment, leggings on the floor, underwear hanging off one ankle. Her legs were hooked around his, so he could control how wide hers were spread. One of his hands playing with her tits, the other had a vice grip attached to her wrist as she fucked herself with her fingers.

“You’re so fucking hot like this, Clarke,” Bellamy growled in her ear. His lips grazed her lobe as he spoke to her and she shivered. He was turned on from this, she could tell by the increasing hardness digging into her back. He always loved watching her fuck herself. She loved it too--Bellamy ended up getting so worked up over it that he often took over for her and it was never less than earth-shattering. 

“I’m so close, Bell,” she moaned. Her eyes were scrunched shut with intense pleasure. She had two fingers thrusting in and out of her wet cunt, and it felt _so good_. The only thing that would make this better was if it were Bellamy’s fingers instead of her own. 

“Don’t cum yet,” he replied. “I want to watch you fuck yourself just a little bit longer, you’re so sexy. You can do that for me, can’t you princess? You can tease yourself, make that orgasm feel so much stronger. It’ll feel so good coming on your own fingers, your cunt so wet and hot because of _you_. Wait for me to give you permission, and I promise you, I’ll give you a reward so sweet you won’t be able to walk later.” Bellamy’s tone was downright sinful, and it _was not helping._

Clarke whined. She was so sensitive she could hardly stand it. “But--” 

“You don’t want to _disobey_ me, do you princess?” Despite his crooning tone, the underlying message was clear. This was an order. And if she disobeyed, there would be consequences. 

She shook her head frantically. “No,” she whimpered. But _fuck,_ she wasn’t lying when she said she was close. She tried slowing down the rate of her fingers so she could prolong her orgasm, but Bellamy was having none of that. 

“Did I say you could slow down?” his asked, breath hot in her ear. “Keep it up, princess. I want you right on the edge until I tell you to cum.” His hand guided hers, speeding up her fingers to a rate even faster to what it was before. 

“Bellamy, _please._ ” Clarke was practically sobbing at this point, head thrashing from side to side.

“ _No,_ Clarke. Keep going.” 

Clarke’s hips were rocking with the force of it. She knew she wouldn’t last much longer. Not when her fingers were hitting her so deep, her cunt absolutely dripping from the stimulation. Not when Bellamy’s hand on her breast was twisting her nipple to the point it was almost painful. 

As hot as this was, it was also incredibly frustrating for Clarke. She knew she was greedy when it came to orgasms, and Bellamy knew it too. Sometimes, he was more than happy to oblige her. He once tied her to the bed and spent _hours_ with his head between her thighs, sucking her clit, wringing out orgasm after orgasm until she was begging him for relief. Other times, like this one, he would tease her, bringing her to the edge and back over and over again, not letting her cum until he drove her absolutely insane with need. Either way, it ended with her in a sobbing, incoherent mess half the time. She hated him and loved him for it. 

She was climbing higher and higher, her breath coming out in harsh pants. She felt Bellamy’s hand leave her tits and travelled lower and she began to panic. If he so much as _grazed_ her clit, she knew she would cum. There was no denying it. One thing was becoming abundantly clear: she was not going to survive this. 

“I’m gonna cum, Bell. Please let me cum,” Clarke begged. “ _Please._ I can’t take it anymore, Bell, I’m gonna-” 

Bellamy ignored her and let his thumb swipe her clit. And just like that, she came so hard she saw actual stars. Waves upon waves of intense pleasure and _bliss_ wracked her body, her hips bucking without control. Obscene moans tumbled out of her mouth, and her hand not buried in her cunt was gripping Bellamy’s hair tight as she rode out her mindblowing orgasm. 

Once Clarke was finally coherent, she registered Bellamy’s hands stroking up and down her sides to comfort her. 

“Did that feel good, princess?”

Clarke nodded, her body limp. 

“Yeah?” he asked, his tone slightly dark. “It felt good to disobey me?” 

Shit. Clarke felt some of the tension she had worked so hard to release steadily creep back into her body.

“It felt good to cum, even though I explicitly told you not to?” he asked further. “You know I have to punish you, right?” 

Clarke’s blood ran cold as she thought of the countless possible ways for him to punish her. 

Bellamy felt her body stiffen. He chuckled, and Clarke didn’t need to be looking at his face to know he was sporting a wicked grin. 

“Oh, princess,” he said. “This is going to be fun.” 

Which brings them back to now. Because it was Bellamy’s touch on her clit that made her cum without permission the night before, she is only allowed to rub her aching clit--despite how badly she wants to fill her empty cunt. 

There are just two small problems. One, she’s not allowed to cum. And two, this is all happening when she and Bellamy are out in public in a restaurant. _With her parents._

Now, she and Bellamy aren’t new to public sex. They fucked in the dimly lit bathroom of the bar the first night they met two years ago, and they openly admit to partaking in handjobs in the back row of the movie theater, going down on each other in Bellamy’s office, and, on one spectacular and alcohol-spurred occasion, Bellamy actually fucking Clarke from behind in the middle of the dancefloor in the club. 

The possibility of getting caught by someone only added to the thrill of it, and it was just undeniably _hot_. But all of the previous times they fooled around in public was fairly low-risk. Yeah, it would be awkward as hell to be caught by someone, but they made sure to only do it in places where they weren’t regulars. If someone were to catch them, it wouldn’t be hard for them to never go back to that place and never see that person again. 

This is different. This wasn’t some random place--this was a restaurant that they went to at least once a week. Most of the people who work here know Bellamy and Clarke by name. Most pressing, though, she was with her parents. _Her parents._ She cannot stress the level of embarrassment and shame she would feel if her parents witnessed her _touching herself_ underneath the table while they were having a wholesome family dinner. 

And yet, here she is. Fingers circling her throbbing clit, the juices from her wet cunt dripping down her thighs, as she sits across from her mom while Bellamy and her dad are in mid-conversation about who knows what. She knows how bad this situation is, but she can’t deny how _fucking hot_ it is. 

Clarke just might be going to hell. She’s accepted it. 

“Are you okay, honey?” Abby asks, concern painting her face. “You seem kind of flushed.”

Bellamy’s hand on her thigh digs into her harder. Warning her. 

“Yeah mom, I’m fine,” Clarke manages to reply, lying straight through her teeth. She is most certainly not fine. 

She is not fine because as her punishment for cumming without her permission, Bellamy gave her an order as they were walking to the restaurant to meet her parents: to start rubbing her clit the minute they sat down at their table until he told her to stop. 

Oh, and another thing: she isn’t allowed to cum without his permission. What else is new? 

Clarke followed his orders, of course. As soon as she and Bellamy sat down, he unzipped her jeans, grabbed her hand, and shoved it in her underwear with an expectant look on his face. Her mouth opened to protest, but he was quick to interrupt her.

“You don’t really want to disobey me _twice,_ do you?” he asked with his eyebrows raised. 

And no, she really didn’t. This punishment is bad enough--she doesn’t even want to imagine what he could come up with if she went against his wishes for a second time. 

Now, they are finishing up their shared dessert, and Clarke was grateful for it. It wasn’t the easiest thing in the world to go through the entire meal just using one hand, but she managed. Thankfully, in order to not make it too obvious that Clarke was otherwise occupied, Bellamy was not able to control the pace at which she rubbed herself like he usually does. So Clarke was able to keep it at a slow grind. 

That doesn’t mean she isn’t absolutely aching for an orgasm, though. They’ve been at the restaurant for over an hour. There is no doubt in both Clarke’s and Bellamy’s minds that she is nothing less than desperate to cum. 

The waiter approaches the table with the check, and Clarke notices an all too familiar glint in Bellamy’s eyes. An uncomfortable mixture of dread and excitement passes through her, knowing he has something up his sleeve. 

As Abby and Jake are distracted with telling the waiter how good their meals were, Bellamy yanked her hand out of her pants. She’s momentarily relieved, thinking she’s in the clear and able to finally breathe. 

She was wrong.

It turns out that Bellamy wants her to stop touching herself because it’s his turn. His fingers replace where hers just were, and he has no problem with making fast, tight circles on her throbbing clit. He knows her body better than anyone and _it fucking shows._

The quick, harsh pace of his fingers feels so intense--so _good_ \--that she forgets to stop the yelp that escapes her lips. 

Everyone--her mom, her dad, Bellamy, and the goddamn waiter--turn to look at her. Her parents’ and the waiter’s faces are confused, but Bellamy’s face says one thing. _Do not cum._

“You okay there, kiddo?” Jake asks. 

Clarke’s mind is blank with panic as she stares back at her dad until she feels Bellamy pinches her clit in warning before resuming the relentless rubbing of her clit. 

She clears her throat. “Y-yeah, dad. It’s just-” her breath hitches in her throat, “It’s just that it’s my turn to pay-- _ah_ \--for dinner. That’s all.” She clears her throat again, and Bellamy’s fingers add more pressure. 

“There’s no need, Clarke,” Abby says. “You know your father and I don’t mind.” 

“N- _no!_ ” Jesus fucking christ, Bellamy is actually trying to kill her. “I got it, I promise!” 

“Well, if you’re sure,” Jake trails off. 

“I’m s-sure.” Clarke uses this as an excuse to turn away from her parents to grab her wallet from her purse, allowing herself to briefly close her eyes in pleasure as she is hurtled towards orgasm. 

With great difficulty, she gets her card and hands it to the waiter, and it’s then that she realizes the slight sheen on her fingers that resulted from her juices. She panics, and before anyone can notice, she sticks her fingers in her mouth and plays it off as having leftover icing from their dessert. 

Bellamy notices, though. She can tell because of the way his fingers on her clit freeze before moving impossibly faster. She forgot that one sure way to drive him absolutely crazy is when she sucks the taste of herself off her own fingers. 

Oh, well. He deserves at least some discomfort after putting her through this. 

Finally, the waiter comes back with her card and after leaving a sufficient tip, they can finally just _go_. 

Bellamy is reluctant to end her suffering, though, because as Jake and Abby are standing and shrugging on their coats, his two fingers leave her clit and thrust roughly into her channel without warning. 

“ _Oh!_ ” Clarke’s so startled that her knee hits the leg of the table, causing the forks on top of it to clatter a few feet away. 

“Clarke!” her mother exclaims as she and Jake bend down to retrieve the fallen utensils. 

Meanwhile, Bellamy continues to relentlessly pump his fingers at a crushing pace, causing her to let out the loudest fucking moan she ever released in her entire life as she climbed higher and higher, closer and closer to her orgasm, her body ready to fucking _snap_ and--

And proceeds to remove his fingers as quickly as he entered her, leaving her just _seconds_ from crashing into that blissful wave of release. 

Clarke at that point is so out of it that she doesn’t remember leaving the restaurant or even making the walk back to their apartment. It isn’t until after they’re inside and Bellamy is fucking her fast and rough against the door, murmuring filthy words about how good she was, how hot she is, and _fuck princess, I’ve never seen you this desperate to cum on my cock, go ahead and give it to me, cum you dirty fucking girl._

He doesn’t have to tell her twice. Clarke cums so hard that she blacks out, the pleasure so blinding she feels it in her toes. Bellamy fucks her through her orgasm and doesn’t stop until he fucks two more out of her before finally reaching his own. 

After, when they finally make it to their bed, Clarke remembers to ask Bellamy if her parents knew what was going on at the end of their dinner. 

Bellamy laughs. “Princess, everyone in the entire goddamn restaurant knew exactly what was going on.”


End file.
